Warm Like Honey
by RockSteady54
Summary: One-shot entry written for the FIRST EVER "Tea Bagging Twilight Awards" contest. If you don't know what Tea Bagging means, you shouldn't be reading this. Rated for hot citrusy goodness. AH/AU


**Entry for "Tea Bagging Twilight" Contest**

* * *

**Title: **Warm Like Honey

**Penname: **RockSteady54

**Beta: **Jkane180

**Rating: **NC - 17

**Pairing: **Jacob/Bella (AU/AH)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

Contest entries can be found at http(:)/teabaggingtwilight(.)blogspot(.)com/

**_Fic inspired by Puscifer's "Rev 22:20"_**

* * *

Jacob walked into the house after a long day managing the auto shop he owned in town. This was his favorite part of the day; coming home to the woman he loved and adored - his wife, Bella.

He furrowed his brows as he walked into the living room. The house was quiet; so quiet a pin being dropped would echo through the house. When Jacob walked through the door at five o'clock on the dot, Bella usually greeted him in her apron while preparing his dinner.

Bella had always been the timid one ever since they were kids. Now that they were twenty-five-years-old and married, she was still shy but never turned Jacob down when he asked that they try something new to spice up their sex life. They fully enjoyed their new sexual experiences together.

His sexual needs were always satisfied. Jacob never needed to look elsewhere. Why would he go out for a hamburger when he had filet mignon waiting for him at home? He was a man, but he wasn't stupid.

Jacob walked further into the living room, past the dining room, and finally reached the kitchen. He found Bella sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table in _nothing_ but her red apron and a pair of matching 'fuck me' pumps.

Her locks of chestnut colored hair were draped around her shoulders in beautiful waves. Bella's body was enticing; the sides of her ivory breasts peeked out of the apron, and her bare ass was visible from where he stood. Her whole body was inviting Jacob to feel the smoothness and silkiness of every curve she possessed.

Bella peered up with her long lashes that framed her big brown eyes and gave a small smile to her husband, who was now very turned on, evident by the tent in his jeans.

Bella wanted to please her husband in every way she could; whether that was doing his laundry, cooking his dinner, or satisfying him sexually. She knew she had to be more adventurous in their sexual endeavors though. So today, Bella thought she'd try something different. This was certainly out of character for the good housewife she was.

Jacob cleared his throat before speaking; "B-Bella?" was all he could stutter out.

He'd never seen her like this when it wasn't a mutual decision to make love. They always planned their sexual escapades due to Bella's obsessive compulsiveness to have everything on a schedule (which Jacob didn't mind since he loved his wife unconditionally). So to him, this was a good surprise to come home to.

Bella grabbed one of the succulent strawberries from the bowl she had on the table next to her and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed while sucking on the delectable fruit. Jacob's cock twitched almost painfully at the sight of this.

Bella removed the strawberry from her full lips and gazed at Jacob with lust-filled eyes. "I've been waiting for you all day so that I could do exactly that to your cock."

Jacob was no longer able to restrain himself. He crossed the room and pulled her aggressively to a lying position on the table. Bella let out a small squeak at the swift movement. He gripped her thighs as he captured her full and pink lips fiercely. She opened her mouth, voraciously inviting him in. Jacob's hot, moist tongue darted into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry that lingered on her taste buds. Their tongues massaged one another and made provocative sweeping, swirling motions through their parted lips.

Jacob opened her legs as he settled in-between them. He began pushing his restrained cock into her bare flesh. Bella gasped as she felt his engorged arousal through his jeans. His lips moved to her jaw and down her slender neck; the place she most loved to be kissed. He nipped at her sensitive skin with his teeth while suckling it as well.

"Get up," she demanded.

He pulled back and gave her a confused stare.

"I told you I've been waiting for you all day. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to suck your cock like that strawberry. Now get up and sit on the chair," she commanded.

Jacob was flabbergasted; he'd never seen this dominant Bella appear in all the years they'd been together. But he liked it, and it turned him on even more. He did as he was told and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her.

He was able to see her wet slit; pulsating and ready for him. Jacob's eyes glazed over with intense, animalistic need. Bella closed her legs and lifted herself to a sitting position. She slid herself off the table and got on her knees in front of Jacob.

"Take off your shirt," she instructed.

Jacob did as he was told. Bella began working his belt, unbuckling it quickly and moving onto the zipper of his jeans to finally free his magnificent shaft. Bella tugged his jeans off all the way and wrapped her hand around his iron-hard member and began pumping his sinewy length. Jacob let out an agonized guttural groan, gripping the sides of the chair furiously. Bella indulged in the muscles of his chest and the tightness of his abdomen. She placed her other hand on his muscled thigh. She loved making him feel this good.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned.

"Do you like the way that feels?" she responded to his panting.

"Sh-it…y-yes." Jacob could barely get the coherent words out as Bella worked his swollen member up and down.

"I love the feeling of your cock growing hard in my hand. You make me so wet. Tell me what you want, Jake," Bella smirked as she gazed up, reveling in the faces he made while she pleasured him with her hand.

"God damn, you're driving me crazy..." His breathing came in a desperate rhythm. "Uhh…fuck, I want to feel those sweet lips all over me."

Bella licked her lips before answering. "Your wish is my command. I'm going to suck you like a lollipop and make you come like never before."

After those words left Bella's mouth, he almost fell off his seat. He was about to explode then and there - and she hadn't even put her mouth around his dick yet.

"I want to run my tongue over you tasting like this." Bella pointed to a small bottle of honey in her hand.

"F-fuck, Bella…y-you're going to make me come sooner than later," he muttered as she poured the warm, thick liquid over his cock, covering his nut-sac with it as well.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and a deep, shuddering groan escaped his throat when he felt Bella's moist tongue glide underneath his shaft. She could feel every vein and every ridge as she engulfed him fully in her mouth. Bella worked herself up and down; taking him in as far as she could toward the back of her throat.

Jacob wrapped his hand around her hair, gripping it tight. His hips bucked in the same rhythm as Bella's head that bobbed up and down. There was no fucking way he would last long if she kept this up, and they'd only been at this for a few minutes.

The only sounds from above that indicated Jacob was enjoying this were the grunts and groans exuding from him. Bella slid her mouth back and released his cock from her lips, making a light smacking sound. She swirled her tongue around his tip and kissed it gently. She bent down lower and opened her mouth to take his sac into her mouth, sucking and lightly running her tongue to lap up the sweet concoction spread over his balls.

There was no way Jacob would hold back now after she unleashed the animal that had been caged for so long. As much as he loved her and did everything to please Bella; he knew this would be no love making. This would be pure, unadulterated fucking.

Jacob peered down at Bella, who was giving him this sublime experience, with heavy lidded eyes. He knew what he wanted her to do to him. She knew what she wanted him to do to her. No words needed to be exchanged as they gazed at each other's eyes.

Jacob grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. He swept his arm across the table, and the bowl of fruit crashed to the floor. He sat her on the table and ripped the apron she was still wearing off. He threw the offending material aside. His eyes roved all over her perfect ivory, naked skin. Jacob gripped the soft, curving flesh of her hips as he lay her down on the table and climbed above her.

"I'm so hot for you; tell me how you want me to touch you, taste you," she whispered to him.

"I want you to suck my stiff cock while I suck on your slick, tight pussy," he growled.

Bella motioned for him to grab something off the counter. He glanced over his shoulder to where she pointed, spotting the same small bottle with the thick, and golden liquid. He grabbed the bottle and gave it to Bella.

"I want you to pour some of this honey over me while you eat me out." She bit her lip and handed the bottle to Jacob.

His nostrils flared, and his eyes grew dark with intense desire and need. Jacob's appetite for her sweet warmth could no longer be suppressed.

Without realizing even how it was possible, Bella was underneath Jacob with his throbbing cock in her face.

"I love when you spread your thighs for me; open up and let me devour your juices," he breathed against her flushed skin. She parted her legs and felt the warmness of the dense honey move smoothly down her thighs into her pulsating center.

Bella gasped at the sensation of Jacob's tongue running along her thighs until finally dipping into her wet slit. Jacob savored the interlaced honey with her essence.

She wasn't the only one that was going to be pleased though. Bella grabbed Jacob's hardened shaft and began pumping him once more. She scooted up just a bit until she took one of his balls into her mouth. She pursed her lips and suckled softly on his sac, lightly grazing the delicate skin with her teeth; just enough to get Jacob's hips to buck above her.

Bella was enjoying being pleasured just as Jacob was enjoying this new sensation of his sac receiving some love and attention.

"Mmm, I love the things you do with your tongue," she moaned.

"Use your mouth on me, Bells. Make me come all over you," he groaned to her.

Jacob loved the sensation of his nut-sac being pleased that he began rotating his hips so that his balls were dipping in-and-out of Bella's mouth.

Bella gently cupped and massaged his balls with her free hand while Jacob continued thrusting his cock in her other hand. She whimpered against his sensitive skin and erogenous zone that she licked and sucked on while he continued fucking her wet cunt with his tongue.

The feel of her warm mouth engulfing his nut-sac was almost unbearable for Jacob. Not to mention she was jacking him off at the same; he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Fuck, Bella, suck my balls hard. Take them all in your sweet mouth," Jacob yelled. He dipped two digits into her slick pussy. "Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers? I've been waiting all day to touch you. I love to rub and feel your tight cunt around me." He continued to suckle and lick her delicate pearl. Bella's thighs began to quiver underneath his touch.

"Uhh...Ja-cob - fuck me! I love to feel you inside me! Sh-it, I'm about to fucking come," she whimpered and gasped. He began working his fingers harder and faster in her wet folds. Jacob grazed his teeth lightly over her clit, pinching and suckling her sensitive nub.

Bella knew she was close to her climax. She had to get Jacob to come at the same time, so she began to pump his engorged cock ever faster. She continued to swirl her tongue around his balls, licking him with long sweeping strokes, as if she were savoring a delicious ice cream cone, while moving them continuously in-and-out of her mouth. Bella knew the hot spot that would make his toes curl and what would bring him to come; she feverishly flicked her tongue over the vertical line in the middle of his sac. She sensually moved back and forth, licking his cock and his balls at the same time.

This certainly worked Jacob into an exquisite frenzy. He shut his eyes tight since he couldn't contain his excitement over the heightened sensitivity his nut-sac held. Bella was moaning and breathing loudly as she reached the pinnacle of orgasm. She trembled on the very edge of infinity. Jacob felt the final glorious moment so fucking close it hurt.

Bella had learned a tactical trick that would finally make Jacob come reeling. She brought her finger to gently rub the nerve-packed patch of skin that was between his ass-ball connector.

The pulsating waves of pleasure hit both of them at the same time. Jacob was launched into orgasmic orbit. The staccato spasms took over Jacob's body as he could no longer hold on, and the fiery culmination shot through his entire being. Bella crossed the final threshold of passion as the frenzied explosion of exquisite sensation took over her body. Jacob's hot, luxurious seed spurted in-between the valley of Bella's breasts and over her abdomen, covering her in his white-hot eruption. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through Bella as she rode the wild and wonderful crescendo of sheer satisfaction. Jacob let out a long and low, uninhibited cry of satisfaction. Bella cried out with unabashed abandon.

This was the longest, hottest release of his life. This was the wildest eruption of pleasure in her life.

Jacob rolled over and collapsed next to Bella. They were both breathing long and hard, trying to catch their breaths back to a steady pace. They were both sweaty and sticky from using the honey, but they couldn't give a fuck right now because they both were pleasured beyond belief.

Jacob and Bella sighed in satisfaction.

When Bella finally caught her breath, she sat up and slid off the table. Jacob glanced over at her from the upside-down position he was in and indulged in the gorgeous naked woman he was proud to call his wife.

Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she walked to the cupboards and began to rummage through the items until finally pulling out a small box. Bella grabbed two small bags from the container and gazed over at Jacob. A huge grin appeared on his face as she pointed to the items in her hand.

Bella bit her lip and smirked.

"Tea?"


End file.
